A need exists for a heat recovery silencer that can recover waste heat from a first combustion system in an efficient manner.
A further need exists for a heat recovery silencer that can eliminate the need for a second combustion system to prevent unnecessary emissions. Furthermore there is a need for an efficient heat recovery silencer that eliminates the need for multiple combustions system.
A need also exists for a heat recovery silencer that can muffle or eliminate a sound emanating from an exhaust system of a combustion system, and can efficiently recover waste heat from an exhaust gas from the combustion system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.